Hannah Vs Miley
by hayella
Summary: Hannah and Miley both join Camp Rock. Wanna know why? Because of somebody's music. And now that that someone happens to be a friend of Jake Ryan and to make it worse, he's also Mikayla's best friend, what could possibly happen? Niley, R/J/Smitchie


Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own any of the two originals I used and will be using for this story.

Acknowledgment: Little sis for being an avid fan of Niley and for influencing me and to you who spent your time to check this out. Please press the review button below afterwards.

* * *

_**Of Most People I'll Bump Into**_

_Miley's POV_

So here's the scenario of one of Miley's greatest day. Don't get confused-I'm Miley. Just sometimes, like today, I prefer being called Hannah. I know it's unlike me. I mean-it's I who chose the one in a million chances to live the best of both worlds. But you see, I accidentally fantastically got the courage and took another big risk to introduce myself here at Camp Rock as two persons, yup – in here, Hannah and Miley both happen to be campers.

Jackson was with Daddy carrying the heavy loads. Lily – well, Oliver brought her to somewhere who knows. She said she just saw some old friends and there they were off. Rico also happens to be here – his business and Connie's catering joined forces in the kitchen. I already met Connie's daughter – in fact, she's our (By _our _of course, it's Lily and I) cabin mate. At most Hannah can have a private room.

Without anything to do for the mean time, I was listening to my CD player while walking when I stumbled to some cord and dropped my compiled collection of Nate's pictures, songs, biographies and well, you know, an avid fan collectibles. Did I mention he's the reason I begged daddy to pay for me as Miley Stewart? Don't get the wrong idea. He's nice. Just that, there's something in his music – yes his music and not exactly he, but oh well, you get my point!

"Here, let me help." Some hand appeared and I grabbed onto it to help myself stand as I said thanks and began picking the collectible items scattered on the ground.

"No, that's ok." I continued picking as I saw whoever he was gestured to help me picking.

"I'm Nate. And you are?"

"Yeah right, you're Nate. That's funny. You do realize you have the same name as that band member of Connect 3, don't you?"

"I'm sorry?" He voiced out confused and helped me pick out more things.

"Just that … uhm hi." I was about to say just that he also happens to have the name Nate like you know who. But when I lifted my head to look at the person, I found out he's the Nate I was talking about. You hit it bad Miley- lesson: Always look at whoever you're talking to!

"Hello. So you like … uhm … this person huh?" How embarrassing do you think I felt when he asked that straight to my face with the realization that he was that same person he's asking me if I like?

"Ah, no … of course not! I mean you're cool but … all these belong to my best friend. She really likes you." I lied. That's the best excuse I have for the moment.

"I'm glad to know our fans. So her name is … Miley." How did he know? Well you see, every picture of him that I own has my name at the back. How stupid!

"Ah, yeah. Beautiful name huh?" I grinned.

"Yes. So that means she's also here. Shane and Jason would be glad to meet our fans. What do you say you two hang out with us later? We'll perform in the Beach Jam with Hannah."

"With Hannah? Uhm … I'm afraid my friend's sick and had to leave Camp rock to get some rest." Stupid lies.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she is and I'm just going to fix her things to send them to her that's why I'm holding all these." It can't be helped. I can't possibly tell him they're all mine. How awkward would it be?

"I see. Maybe I can help you."

"No thanks. You helped more than enough already. But maybe, uhm, she'll like a picture. Yeah, that'll be nice." I know it's unethical considering I already have lots of them but still!

"Okay then. Do you have a camera with you?"

"No, but I have a cell phone. Ready?"

"Yeah sure. Hey, let's take it together. We can put this in our fan book!" Somehow, he hesitated but he's already holding his phone so ...."But you're not a fan … sorry."

"No, I'm also a fan, I'm not just that addicted." For crying out loud, I know I am! "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

…

"So uhm, what are you doing here?"

"Uh … just walking around. I'm also waiting for Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"You see, well … I kinda like her songs and …"

"You like her, don't you?" He blushed but nodded.

"But she might not like me back. Besides this will be our first meeting and …"

"How do you know that? She might actually like you back."

"You think so?"

I grinned. Of course, I think so. I like him already and that's why I even paid to join this Camp as Miley, so I can talk to him as me, the real person.

"That's cool then. So uhm, see you around … what's your name?"

I know it might sound stupid. But I already lied about having a best friend named Miley. That's enough already!

"Mi--ley."

He giggled at the idea. "So you and your best friend have the same name?"

"Ye-sss. Cool huh? But Miley's one of my best friends. I have two more of them."

"Wow, you must be very friendly."

"Not exactly. We've been friends since we're little."

"Nice. So uhm, see you around?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bye then." He ran away.

I was left alone. Oh well, what a good day to start. Time to get Hannah on the show!

* * *

_Nate's POV_

I can't understand. I know we just met … I know I might have made myself a fool in front of her for telling her I like Hannah … but she seems so trust worthy and … maybe I also did the right choice. She's a nice person I believe. My instinct hasn't failed me yet so I can rely on that.

Miley huh … her voice … there's just something I can't fix my mind about. For the mean time, I wonder what took Hannah so long. As I've heard, she's always punctual and never late. How come now she's already 15 minutes late?

"Nate old buddy!!!!" Someone yelled. It's Jake. Who'd have thought even Jake Ryan will be here? It's all thanks to Hot Tunes.

"How are you? It's been a long long time pal."

"Yeah bro. Done unpacking?" I asked, not wanting to make it obvious that he just got me out my thoughts.

"Yes. What about you? What are you doing now?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Oh…they asked you to?"

"Well, I kinda … sorta … volunteered to assist her."

"Cool." I know it seemed weird but somehow I felt like he was stunned when I mentioned Hannah Montana.

"You've worked with her before, right?"

"Yeah, once. And … oh look it's Jackson! Hi Jackson!" He called out some tall guy who was carrying some luggage.

"I'll just greet him bro. Talk to you later." I just nodded. That Jackson must have been a close friend to this pal of mine. He's like very excited to see him again. As for me – back to waiting for Ms. Montana. I sure hope she's safe. I skipped band practice to see her and I sure hope being scolded by Shane and maybe even Jason will be worth it.

* * *

_Jake Ryan's POV_

Jackson's here, probably Miley's also here. No wonder Nate still waits for Hannah, poor guy. But why will he volunteer … stop it Jake Ryan. You know the reason. You're also a guy. Why else would you do the same thing?

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! So uhm, what do you think? Is it a good idea? Should I continue? I'll really appreciate if you'll review. Thanks again!

Sincerely yours,

hayella


End file.
